Pictured
by Von Uriken
Summary: Kigo fic.  Something's on Kim's mind while she fights Shego.  R
1. Pictured

Another one-shot I wrote without noticing. Don't own, don't sue. Don't like? Don't read. Yeah, normal stuff. If you archive it, review it first please. R&R

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_, the fiery-red haired beauty repeated to herself, jumping back another three feet. The constant flow of flaming fists just barely grazed her shirt, burning a small tear in it's front, just enough to show skin. She ducked, right under another speeding fist, then back-flipped as a foot slid under hers, missing by an inch.

_Oh god, oh god_. When she landed, Shego was smiling, apparently undisturbed by her current situation. Either that, or liking it. The older girl smirked, lowering herself into her ready position again. Despite her stance, Kim Possible, red-haired hero and rival, could still see the clean cuts that went through her uniform, one going straight between her breasts, down beneath her navel, and the other two making neat openings at her sides.

_Oh god_. "I guessed." She stated, launching towards her opponent in a flurry of well aimed, and timed, claw swipes. Despite the fact that each was closer than the last, none seemed to draw blood.

"What?" Kim asked breathlessly, waiting for the exact moment one of Shego's claws passed her. She launched out with a fist, hitting straight above the heart. Enough to leave a nice little bruise. Then she followed up with a round-house, forcing Shego to back-pedal before she broke her jaw.

"I guessed, Princess." She jumped back onto a small platform, followed by the young hero, starting to back up further. Towards the fire escape. Their close quarters did little to aide the fast-paced fight. "That you don't wear a bra." As soon as she got out of arm range she started smiling again, not that smirk she had on when Drakken or Ron were nearby, just a smile, like 'I'm having fun,' or 'I _know_.'

_Oh god_. "My face is up here." Kim replied, pointing up before she launched another volley of punches. Few connected, but her rival jumped off the platform as it rose, landing unscathed on the upper floor.

For several seconds, as the lift rose to level the two fighters, Kim stared into Shego's eyes, green meeting darker green. Those few seconds Kim could tell with startling clarity that Shego had noticed what was on her mind, that was why she stood still until Kim was on the same floor. _Oh god_.

Sizing up the angst filled teenager, she lowered herself into her familiar fighting style, again. "Got something on your mind, Kimmie?" Kim sidestepped off the lift, jumping forward with a wide kick at her side, easily dodged. Shego met her with a quick jab, sliding back bit by bit as the fiery haired girl pressed the attack. _I can't be thinking that_, Kim told herself, snapping out of her daze just fast enough to block a punch at her side.

Shego was taking it easy, even if the lair was falling apart around them, the giant sunken dome filling with stone, both were quicker than this. But Kim was to shocked to wrap her mind around her own problems, much less Shego's. At the last second Kim noticed Shego's hands coming at her, both palms spread out as they pressed against her chest and knocked her off her feet.

Just in time, Kim noticed, for a rather large chunk of roof to smash apart where she was standing. She looked up to see Shego's smiling face, quickly changing to smirking, glancing down at her. "This is getting pathetic, Pumpkin. Come back when you aren't debating your personal problems." With that the villain back-flipped, pushing off the ground before she hit the ledge and landing on an unmanned hovercraft nearby, leaving the teen hero sitting next to a door beneath a blinking light, which clearly stated 'Fire Exit'. _Oh god_.

"Oh yeah, Kimmie?" Shego called out. She was leaning on both elbows as the hovercraft took off. "You might want to think about watching where you keep repeating that." At that Kim's blood ran cold, her worst fears realized as she watched the barely clothed villain fly off. "I don't think other people really want to hear 'Oh god, I did not just picture her naked.'"

It was impossible for her to miss the tomato-red Possible running off.


	2. Pictured You

Well, two people asked for a sequel, but yesterday I accidentally kinda rewrote it from a different viewpoint. I'm changing the way I write the next few chapters, if I get that far, for the first one Kim was in a fight, and unfocused, for this one she's remembering the fight. Around the end you should notice the change. Read the first page for the disclaimer, and R&R

From what she could gather, or at least piece together in her mind, it started simple enough, as a fight. Drakken said something about evil birds, mind control, and taffy, she said something about never working. Both of them said that actually, but the evil villain's sidekick was never appreciated as much as she should have been. Yeah, whatever.

From there came the _'SHEGO, ATTACK!'_ And thus she did, jumping into the fray with a volley of flaming punches and high powered kicks. Of course, that's where the simple ended, and this began. It became far from simple, because after Ron had started chasing Drakken to capture a capsule of what might as well have been coffee, she started fighting.

Not like she had been fighting for the past year or so, in fact, compared to back then, it was a magnificent sight. Even if, back then, they both moved faster than just about anyone in the country could. Even if, the normal being, slowing down just a tad would mean nearly dying at the wrong end of one of their attacks. This was like she had risen up to proclaim 'I'm no teen hero, no cheerleader, I'm just a fighter. That's all that matters.'

Time stopped being time, and where they were stopped being relevant. The red-head had chosen to challenge Shego, maybe not by saying 'I'm better than you thought I was, and thus better than you,' but it was close enough for her. Thus it didn't matter when Ron and Drakken both had nearly lost their heads by one of _Kim's_ kicks. Or when Shego's hand didn't just hurt that little console, it went straight _through_ it, like a hot knife through butter.

It didn't seem all that surprising when Shego had nearly taken off Kim's head with one of her plasma powered fists, it did seem surprising when Kim had nearly cut Shego in two by turning that fist on her instead. Instead though, she managed to melt that outdated uniform, opening three holes; one going down her left side, zigzagging to her hip, the other going down her right side, from her arm to her navel, and the last, and biggest, going straight down her chest.

As if it wasn't bad enough that Shego didn't wear a bra, she wore black lace panties. The final tear went straight from the v above her breasts, to a bit below the line of her panties, and that's when the rest of the simple left. All of Kim's anger, all of her thoughts, and most of her fighting skills, disappeared. All in one big poof.

After that, she doubted any magician could make more disappear with one try. After all, she was angry, and she was full of that old teenage angst. After that, she was full of different thoughts, as in; what would have happened if I cut just a little higher, and opened the entire top of her uniform. Or, what would happen if all the cuts went a little lower, and shredded that pesky underwear.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. I did not just picture Shego naked._ Her thoughts were futile. Her train of thought had started, and wasn't slowing down any time soon, even as she defended assault after assault by Shego. _I mean, I couldn't have, could I?_

Shego's green fire had grazed her tight black t-shirt then, and she could clearly remember the villain stating in that smug-voice, barely on the verge of even smugger laughter, _"I guessed."_

And of course, as the resident teen hero, and rival, she just had to take the bait and ask the obvious question. _"What?"_

She was slowly going back, why hadn't Kim noticed that before? Oh, yeah. _"I guessed, Princess."_ Going at her again with a flurry of punches and kicks, now on the close quarters of the lift. Why hadn't she even noticed that they were rising to the second floor, a ring around the top of the dome? Oh, yeah. _"That you don't wear a bra."_

_Why was this whole battle so sidetracked by quips and thoughts about, them. And why was I so stunned?_ She said the first retort that came to her mind at the time, _"My face is up here."_ And after Shego had basically got through an attack unscathed, blocking a myriad of punches and kicks, she just looked down, with that smile. The one that was clearly broadcasting 'I know,' among other things. Other things like ideas, threats, _promises_. And; _Oh god, that is my idea of wishful thinking, maybe I'm poisoned._

But she wasn't poisoned, and she knew. _"Got something on your mind, Kimmie?"_ Kim could have scoffed, thinking back on that sentence. Instead she left it with a thought; _You don't have to be so damned smug about it._

Yeah, damned, Kim Possible swore, if only in her head. Shego really was rubbing off on her. It didn't help that she could probably imagine Shego remarking 'Not the way you want me to. Right, Princess?' Who knew how much Shego would tease and flaunt around her, maybe she should have been delighted to think Shego constantly attempted, in her own weird way, to court the young heroine. Alright, so she was delighted, she just didn't want to admit it.

The fact was during that moment her thoughts were going through the process of full blown denial. The lift had docked, and she had stepped off, and both fighters were sizing each other up. She took extra notice of how the lair was really starting to come down, but pushed it to the back of her mind seconds later. Focused on her own problems, the fight, and then the odd realization that Shego was undoubtedly pulling her punches much more than the teen heroine would have normally liked.

Now she counted it as a blessing, especially when she snapped out of another daze to notice Shego forcedly push her off her feet, landing Kim on her ass just inches away from where a large boulder from the ceiling had touched down, cracking in two on the floor.

_"This is getting pathetic, Pumpkin. Come back when you aren't debating your personal problems."_ An then Shego had left her, tantalizing body leaping through the air in a perfect backward arch after a quick back-flip. She landed gracefully on a nearby hovercraft, and tilted her body just so Kim could get an extra peak, which surfaced another _Oh god_ to the top of Kim's mind.

_"Oh yeah, Kimmie?"_ Kim watched, snapped fully out of her daze, as Shego leaned forward, both elbows placed firmly on the hovercraft's controls to hold her up. It gave Possible a extremely nice view down her ripped uniform. Kim's eyes snapped up to the dark haired villain's head, she was talking again. _"You might want to think about watching where you keep repeating that."_ The villain said, realizing all of Kim's major fears with that once sentence. Her personal mantra, she must have let it slip out during the battle, the one she had been repeating over and over in her head subconsciously.

_"I don't think other people want to hear 'Oh god, I did not just picture her naked.'"_ Kim rose to unsteady feet in the collapsing layer, watching the hovercraft rise, she barely noticed the exit sign out of the corner of her eyes. And then she noticed the sentence, _**other** people_. Blushing furiously, the teen hero turned and ran.

Why did she suddenly think that she had a chance? Why did she think Shego might have shared those feelings? And why did that possibility excite her so? Those thoughts were running constantly through her head as Ron and her reached safety, just in time to see the entire dome collapse in into a pile of rubble surrounded by rainforest. Also in time to note two small black dots disappearing over the horizon.

Those thoughts also went through her head as she zoned out through Ron and Rufus' victory dance. When she got home around and hour later, and automatically went to sleep. And the next two days of school and seclusion, until she got a call from Wade.

This was where she was now, sitting in the back of some sort of military spy plane. Beside her, a very tired blonde and naked mole-rat were yawning constantly. On the other side, the plane's pilot stepped out of the cockpit and slid open the door, letting the cold morning hair whip into Kim's hair.

It had started off simple enough, that much she was sure of, but why hadn't it ended simple? Why was life getting so complicated? Just the other day, her brothers had rigged a snow-blower to shoot off her various underwear, at least the kind she left in her drawers, and she had let a swear slip from her mouth. A swear, her entire family was reeling.

After a good two hour lecture, they proclaimed that it was 'Drew's evil sidekick's fault,' and that 'she was a bad influence.' For a few seconds Kim had felt like arguing, but finally noted that it was undoubtedly Shego's fault. Shego was the one who left her feeling so frustrated after fights. Shego was the one who made her so confused, made her question if evil was right, and if right was evil. And Shego was the only one who made her jealous. She still had to find out why though.

It was a sort of crisis for the teen heroine, because the truth was simple, but not good. She was growing up, and she was very confused. It sort of helped that she could trace all of her problems to one person, and then beat her problems out of her in what sometimes stretched to hour-long battles.

Kim stood up, hunched over slightly in the small plane as she made her way to the door. Checking her equipment, she launched out, followed by Ron and Rufus. Battling with Shego, it was the one thing that made her stop feeling confused. Unless, of course, Kim managed to melt away most of her uniform, enough so she could see what color and style her underwear was. Still, on a good fight the two would dance for hours, blows traded but shook off as the fought tooth and nail.

It was like Kim could see where she was going to hit, and let Shego know where she was going to attack, throwing swipe after swipe. It was beautiful. Kim swallowed that thought before it could grow like so many of her others. She reached behind her for her parachute, pulled the cord violently to stop her rapid decent.

From where she was, she could see the entire city, which was lit up like the night sky. Or maybe Christmas time in Middleton, looking across row after row of decorations that did little to light the sky. It was a good scene to clear her thoughts before her right, watching the pre-dawn skyline disappear behind mountains, and her mission rise to the front of her thoughts.

Thinking back, Kim really should have asked why Shego and Drakken had chosen to take capture an appliance store in this laid-back city at four in the morning. Not that she was complaining of course. She was itching for another fight, and maybe even having a talk with the villain herself.

She landed on the roof of the building a few seconds later, detaching the parachute and jumping over the edge into the side parking lot. She didn't wait for Ron to get himself unattached from the light-pole he had got snagged on, instead heading straight to the front of the appliance store, to confront a certain raven-haired woman.


End file.
